geoadventurefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 17: Presidential Predicament
A Presidential Predicament is the 17th Episode in the GEOAdventures Plot In the Monotoli building at Pasquales Pizza Palazzo the GEOAdventures are working as usual. Within moments a somewhat portly women emerges demanding, "5 Pasta Pizza Pizzazzs" the special at Pasquales Pizza Palazzo. GEO semi reluctantly conveys the order to a swooning Deadfish. Monotoli then slides in and asks them, "Like what ya see? Shes my daughter, Alana!!" Deadfish is stunned but before more banter can occur Alana hurries them up. Deadfish does just that. Within moments the TV blares in the pizzeria that Monotolis old political arch rival: Richard Flavor is running for an important position. Monotoli is speechless. Deadfish realizing his chance to win Monotolis blessings, bravely offers to defeat Richard Flavor for him. Monotoli is amused but warns him that this is too rash. Throughout the night Deadfish thoughtfully reflects on Alana and how love like this must be cherished. On the next day GEO goes to school to find an entire crowd. GEO has no idea whats going on but finds Deadfish looking on. GEO inquires with Deadfish about this who reveals that the school president: Joe Silverstein is denouncing GEO and the GEOAdventurers. Within moments Joe Silverstein spots GEOand demands that his guards apprehend him. Chaos ensures as the guards descend on the crowd GEO does well against the guards in the chaos and is aided by the surprise entry of the GEO Crew in the fight but Deadfish proves to be the real MVP as his overzealous energy makes quick work of the guards. Joe Silverstein at this point is realizing the tide has turned and tries making a, "strategic retreat" GEO, not ready to watch a weasel perform Worm Tactics dashs swiftly to the manic school president and easily catches him. Joe Silverstein is now restrained by GEO, surrounded by the GEO Crew and interrogated by Deadfish. Joe Silverstein was scared out of his mind and not prepared for this type of pressure. He easily capitulated to all of Deadfishes questions revealing he works for a higher force and that he is one of the lower men on this political latter. Joe Silverstein also reveals to Deadfish his boss is a more senior aspiring politician. Deadfish, seeing that Silverstein has spilled his entire guts on the subjects decides to do one last thing to troll Joe Silverstein. As GEO, Deadfish and the GEO Crew walk with Joe Silverstein they find Reuben walking to school. Deadfish then gets Reubens chaffeur to drive them all to the post office where they stuff Joe Silverstein in a package and then personally mail him to Ron Castorinas house. Castorina comes back from yet a long day of work and notices the package at his front door. Intitially, Castorina is convinced its the ice cream machine he always wanted. Castorina brings it to his house and opens it to find Joe Silverstein relieved. Castorina is outraged over this occurrence and rants about how his job hinges on there success. Castorina then decides that he will have to deal with the GEOAdventurers himself. Category:GEOAdventure Episodes